The major focus of this multidisciplinary study of the immunobiology of aging is the effect of age on the structure and function of the immune system. The effect of age on: the differentiation of lymphocytes; the cell-to-cell inter- actions in the immune response; the molecular basis of lymphocyte proliferation and the response of humans to influenza vaccination will be studied.